


Drink-for-Drink

by punk_pandame



Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Drunk Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, Vibrators, strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Sasuke's decision to go drink-for-drink with Sakura has inevitably become Naruto's problem. Turns out drunk Sasuke is one horny motherfucker. But sex isn't ever really just sex, is it? What is Sasuke trying to tell him?COMPLETE, One-Shot, all acts are consensual
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001028
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Drink-for-Drink

They stumbled into the apartment with all the grace of a herd of deranged elephants.   
  


Naruto, the definitively more sober of the two, dropped his keys in the dish at the front door with a loud clatter.   
"Can't see for fuckin' shit," he grumbled, feeling for the light switch with his free hand. "You could help, y'know!"

"Wha'?"

"Nevermind, just... stand up, would ya?!"

"M'standin', dobe!"

Sasuke was not, in fact, standing on his own in any sense of the word. He was leaning heavily against Naruto, breath reeking of whiskey and hair greasy with the remnants of Sakura's margarita. _I can't believe how destroyed these idiots got. Since when does Sakura dance on tables and drop drinks on Sasuke's head?! Since when do Sakura and Sasuke go drink-for-drink with each other?! I think maybe Ino's right. This guy has a death wish..._ It was a well-known fact that Sakura could pound down more drinks than anyone else. She'd never thrown up. The fact that Sasuke had _challenged_ her was nothing short of suicidal.

"You're lucky you're alive, y'know. Are you even gonna remember anything tomorrow?"  
"Tha's a probem for t'morrow me." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're completely wrecked."  
"Fuck yeah!"

He leaned back, nearly sending Naruto off balance.

"No, Sasuke! We're both gonna end up on the floor if you keep throwin' yourself around like that! How many times do I gotta say it?!"

"Whaddif I wanna be on the floor with you?" he purred, putting his face way too close to Naruto's. He groaned in exasperation. 

"Stop! Being! Gross! You being a shameless perv is the reason I had to bring you home to begin with!"

"S'not my fault you're hot." He flicked his tongue against Naruto's neck, making a shiver run down his spine. 

"Sasuke, for the love of- HEY! GET YOUR HAND OUTTA MY PANTS, BASTARD!"

Sasuke giggled, his breath hot against Naruto's clavicle.

"Mmm... y'smell good..." Naruto rolled his eyes even as a blush rose on his cheeks. _I can't stay mad at him..._

"You absolute dickwad..."

Naruto finally managed to pull him into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them and setting Sasuke down on top of the toilet. Naruto knelt down on the floor, taking a breather. _I'm still drunk, too. Not nearly as bad as him, but still. That walk all the way home was rough... _He sighed, getting to work with slightly shaky fingers to untie the knot holding Sasuke's vest closed. Sasuke had his head tipped back and eyes shut, a shadow of a smile on his face. 

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto grumbled, tossing the vest aside and unzipping the jacket underneath. _He could be helping instead of letting me do all the work..._

"M'with you, dobe." _And now I can't be mad at him again._ Naruto snorted.

"Being shit-faced really brings out your affectionate side, doesn't it?" he deadpanned. Sasuke pouted, and Naruto would have laughed had he not been focusing on wrestling Sasuke's undershirt off over his head.

"M'not frigid 'r nothin'."

"I never said you're frigid. I'm just saying you're being affectionate." Sasuke sniffed, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto. He ground his teeth, willing himself not to scream. Instead he choked down his frustration and tried to keep up the banter. "Oh what, you're mad at me now? I'm not allowed to comment on the fact that my partner is being touchy-feely?"

"Makin' it sound like a bad thing," he mumbled, pouting again. It was Sasuke's five-year-old expression in his twenty-five-year-old face, a blast from the past that softened Naruto and quelled the growing irritation into something much more manageable. 

"It's not a bad thing," he soothed. "Just different. I'm not used to you like this."

Sasuke nodded, holding onto the counter and lifting his hips just long enough for Naruto to rid him of his pants and underwear. Those, too, were tossed into the corner, followed shortly by all of Naruto's clothes.

"Why did you challenge Sakura anyway?" he asked, turning the water on and testing the temperature with his hand. He didn't want to make it too hot and have Sasuke overheat. He was already sweaty, after all. Sasuke shrugged, head bobbing for a moment.

"S'curious. Wanted a see how tough we were..." Naruto snorted, shaking his head.

"You're an idiot. There are better ways to prove you're tough. And you already know Sakura's tough." He shrugged again as Naruto practically dragged him into the tub, making him sit under the shower's spray instead of stand.

"But 'is way's fun," he argued. 

"Yeah, until you get the hangover from hell tomorrow."  
" 'Morrow me's problem." Sasuke inhaled deeply, then sighed it out as the water surrounded him, all the tension in his shoulders dissipating. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah..." 

Naruto climbed in, too, kneeling in front of Sasuke. He lathered shampoo into Sasuke's hair and combed through it to rinse it back out, his other hand occupied with keeping Sasuke's head still. His neck was a bit too pliant for Naruto's comfort at the moment. _He really is wasted. Can't even hold his head up long enough for me to wash it..._

"C'mere..." Naruto raised a brow as Sasuke groped his way forward, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and pressing his cheek to Naruto's chest.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Wanna hug..." Naruto rolled his eyes, but returned the hug all the same, taking this as an opportunity to wash his back. Sasuke purred against him, hand moving up his side and over his chest to his shoulder. Their lips met soft but firm. Sasuke's palm pressed all the way up Naruto's neck, against his jaw, and settled at the back of his head, where his fingers threaded into his hair. Naruto drew Sasuke into his lap, unable to resist his warmth, his tongue sliding hot into his mouth. Sasuke moaned into him, squeezing his knees against Naruto's hips, his cock hard against Naruto's stomach. "Want you," Sasuke murmured. "Want you so bad..."

"We shouldn't," Naruto said, even as he stroked soapy hands over Sasuke's thighs, making him shiver. "You're too drunk..."

"Naruto..." He sucked a trail of kisses along Naruto's neck for emphasis. His fingers dug into Sasuke's ass, hard enough that he might leave bruises, and Naruto found himself in a battle between his rational mind and animal urges.

"We shouldn't," he said again, scrubbing Sasuke's sides, chest, stomach, arm and nub.

"We should," Sasuke argued in a husky whisper, sucking down the other side of Naruto's neck. He couldn't bite back the pleasured noise that hummed in his throat.

"Clean first," Naruto relented at last, scraping his teeth along Sasuke's jaw. He didn't move off Naruto's lap, but let himself be washed anyway. He even attempted, sloppily, to wash Naruto back. _Cute,_ he thought absently, running a clean hand through Sasuke's hair, eliciting a soft noise of content. _He's weirdly endearing all fucked up like this..._

Sasuke's sweet behavior ended as soon as Naruto tried to get him out of the tub.

"Sasuke, come on! We gotta get out eventually!"

"Don't wanna," he whined, curling up in a little ball to make it harder for Naruto to grab at him. He groaned in frustration, forcing Sasuke out and sitting him on the bathmat. Sasuke apparently took this an invitation to crawl into Naruto's lap again, dripping water everywhere.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" he cried, forcing a towel between them. "We'll never get dry if you keep rubbin' up on me like this, y'know!" 

"Don' wanna be apart," Sasuke complained. "Lemme touch-"

"Stop touching!" Naruto barked, exasperated. "Just let me get you dry, can you do that? Just sit there and don't move, don't touch!"

Sasuke pouted, glowering at Naruto from under the towel as he dried his hair. 

"Don't look at me like that, asshole."

"Don' be a _dick_ , then." Naruto rolled his eyes, edging out of arm's length to dry himself once Sasuke was done. He could feel Sasuke's gaze on his back, like little razor blades under his skin, and it made him prickle.

"Quit staring!" he snapped, glaring at Sasuke over his shoulder. The bastard did _not_ back down. His gaze was boozy but sharp, hungry. 

"Make me." Naruto swallowed thickly. He had to pretend that didn't turn him on. He had to pretend he didn't see the way Sasuke licked his lips.

"You're dumb," he muttered, turning back reluctantly and hoisting Sasuke over his shoulder. Naruto was sobering up quickly- thanks, Kurama!- and was only a little buzzed now. More than capable of carrying Sasuke to the bedroom.

In a matter of moments, Naruto was dumping Sasuke unceremoniously onto the bed. He rolled over with one last glare at Naruto over his shoulder.   
"What?" Sasuke answered with a huff. "What?" Naruto asked again. He curled in on himself, fetal position, stubbornly keeping his back to Naruto. "Are you _ignoring_ me?" This time Sasuke did nothing at all. He groaned. "Sasuke, I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I don't wanna take advantage of you-"

"Like you could, idiot! D'you really think I'd let anything happen I didn't want?!" he shouted, whipping back around to glare at Naruto.

"Oh what, you think you could fight me off like this? You really think you could stop something bad from happening to you in this condition? You couldn't stop a mouse, let alone me! You're drunk off your ass!"

"Not too drunk to fight you, moron!"

"Come at me, then! Do your worst, hoe!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed, and he lunged.   
  


They tumbled to the floor together, wrestling on the ground. Naruto had the advantage of an extra arm, but Sasuke had the advantages of speed and being a slippery little _worm_ of a man. He slid straight through every hold Naruto tried to put him in. Even worse, his movements were less predictable than usual in his drunken state.   
"Hold _still,_ you shitty bastard!"

"Fuck you!" he hissed, jabbing Naruto in the ribs with an elbow. Naruto latched onto his middle and tossed him down on his face, pinning his sole arm beneath both their bodies' weight. Sasuke tried to kick at him, but Naruto was already straddling his back, victorious.

"See? If you can't fight me then you're in no shape to fuck me."

"Tha's why I wanted _you_ to fuck _me_!" Sasuke groaned frustratedly, struggling a moment longer before giving up with a huff. "Get offa me, dobe."

"Not until you tell me what this is really about. What are you trying to tell me?"

  
Sasuke pouted, exaggerated by the fact that his face was still squished against the floor.   
"Whattya think, usuratonkachi?" he scoffed. "I knew I could rely on you to keep me safe, 'n' you did. We can do whatever the _fuck_ we want."

"So what, this was a test? To see if I'm trustworthy?" Naruto accused through gritted teeth.   
"No!" Sasuke cried, for just a moment looking panicked before he schooled his expression again. "It's not like that, idiot. I trus' you enough t'be... to drink in front a you. I know you won't hurt me an'... if I stay stop or 'm obviously not in any condition to continue... that you'd stop. You're holding back on me 'cause you're scared and tha's _stupid_. You don't gotta hold back." He sent Naruto a pointed look over his shoulder. "I know you wanna just as bad as I do. So do it. I _want_ you to."

Naruto finally got up, pulling Sasuke along with him, back onto the bed and into his lap. Sasuke clung to him to keep from falling, their kiss lighting with a renewed passion. Sasuke's cock was impossible to ignore, hard and needy against Naruto's stomach, and his head tipped back in a moan at the friction as he rutted against Naruto. The sound raised every hair on Naruto's body. _He doesn't want me to hold back..._ Naruto squeezed his ass, spreading his cheeks.   
"Do you want me inside you, Sasuke?"

" _Yes_ ," he answered without hesitation.

Naruto nodded, giving him another kiss before he laid Sasuke down on the bed. Naruto could feel that fervent gaze on his back again as he dug out the four items he needed from a nearby drawer: two condoms, one bottle of lube, and Naruto's own cock. Naruto turned so Sasuke could watch as he inserted one end of the toy into himself, the other waiting for Sasuke. Naruto broke open a condom and spread it over his new cock, crawling back onto the bed. Sasuke sat up so Naruto could place the second condom on him. They held eye contact the whole time, so Naruto didn't miss the shiver that rippled over Sasuke's skin. He was beautiful. Sasuke already looked slightly debauched, all plump lips and bright blushes and dewy skin. 

"So pretty," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's throat as he covered his fingers in lube. Sasuke laid willingly beneath him, spread his legs to let Naruto's hand in, sighed with relief as at last Naruto's fingers slipped inside him.   
"Naruto..." he said again, eyes closing as he rocked into his hand. Naruto kissed all the way down Sasuke's body and up again. He paused to lavish his nipples with attention, his free hand tweaking one while he nibbled the other. Sasuke whimpered. "Please... _more_..."

Naruto fingers slipped away, Sasuke's hips stuttering from the momentary loss of contact. Naruto reached under his cock, turning on the bullet vibrator inside. Naruto shuddered and moaned at the stimulation.   
"Fuck..."

The other end slid easily into Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure how much of the vibration he could feel, but simply being filled made Sasuke moan, loud and raunchy. He squirmed, rolling onto his side, gripping the sheets hard. Naruto lifted Sasuke's leg, deepening his cock's reach, pressing forward until Sasuke's right leg was hitched over Naruto's shoulder and his hand was twisted into the sheets. Naruto thrusted in and out, steady at first but quickly losing himself in pleasure. Sasuke's moans were a stream of nonsense.  
"Naru- ah, _fuck_!- mm, ha- _ah_ , h-harder-!"  
"Harder?"

" _Yes_ , ngh- _ah_ -!"

"Fuck, Sasuke, okay-"

Naruto pulled out and tossed Sasuke onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and plunging back inside. Sasuke rewarded him with a long moan.

" _Yes_ , Naruto, _Naruto_ -!" Naruto started thrusting again, establishing a rhythm. Sasuke muffled his cries against the mattress, his fingers curling tightly in the sheets again, and Naruto's grip on his hips was hard enough to bruise. The vibrator stroked Naruto's walls with each thrust, pleasure sizzling hot on his skin. His fingers tingled. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Sasuke's body had him clenching tighter around the part inside himself. 

"God, Sasuke, so _h-hot_ , ah-!"

Sasuke wasn't saying words anymore, his breaths high and fast, punctuated by desperate moans and whimpers. Naruto's vision was blanking, chakra surging beneath his skin. He fought to suppress it.

"D-don't! Hold! _Back_!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto made a noise somewhere between a moan and a snarl, digging his nails into Sasuke's flesh, snapping his teeth with a growl as he moved even faster. The vibrator buzzed. The bed scraped back and forth against the floor. The headboard banged against the wall. And above it all, Sasuke's voice: "Naruto! _Naruto_!"

The meat of Sasuke's shoulder was thick in Naruto's mouth, his scent potent and inebriating. Blood washed coppery over Naruto's tongue. His whole body spilled over with heat. Every cell burst with pleasure. Everything was reduced to _Sasuke_ , _Sasuke_ , _Sasuke_. 

Naruto rose into the afterglow like a phoenix from ashes. He lapped at the bite-mark on Sasuke's shoulder with his tongue, watching in morbid fascination as chakra bubbled on his skin and it healed over. Naruto reached between his own legs to switch off the bullet vibrator embedded in the toy still inside both of their bodies. The room was quiet now save for their harsh breaths. Naruto pressed a palm to the small of Sasuke's back to steady himself as he pulled out with a wet _squelch_. Sasuke didn't react to it. Naruto slid the other end out of himself with a shudder and tossed the strapless strap-on (Sasuke had yet to come up with a less oxymoronic name for it) across the room. It hit the rug with a dull thud. He patted Sasuke's back.   
"You good?"

He mumbled something incoherent in reply. He was limp as a rag doll when Naruto turned him onto his side, eyes closed, skin flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. Naruto removed Sasuke's condom as gently as he could given his shaking hands, and flung it somewhere near the trash. He sat back and dragged Sasuke to the correct side of the bed, laying his head down on a pillow. He said nothing. He didn't so much as twitch. _Out cold._ Naruto pulled all the blankets up over them, wriggling as close to Sasuke as he could before enfolding him in a tight embrace. Sasuke's breath was soft against Naruto's collarbones, his hand slack in Naruto's. He spread Sasuke's fingers one by one, feeling along each bone, tracing the joints with the pad of his thumb. _I trust you_ , Sasuke's voice said in Naruto's head. _I know you won't hurt me._  
  


Naruto swallowed, shutting his eyes and raising Sasuke's hand to press a kiss against his palm.   
"Thank you for trusting me," he said into the dark of their room. He was sure Sasuke couldn't hear him, but he nuzzled his nose against Naruto's neck all the same. He even heaved a contented sigh as his breathing deepened, slowed, dropping into an even heavier sleep. Naruto laid Sasuke's hand gently between them, playing with his hair instead. Black strands gleamed an ethereal metallic blue in the moonlight. "I trust you, too," he said, and kissed the strands of hair as well before he let them fall from his fingers.   
  


Sasuke's warmth was all Naruto needed to fall asleep, his arms still wrapped around him. 


End file.
